


Great Disney (Sequel) World Tour

by greeneggs101



Series: SorikuWeek2018 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disney Sequels, M/M, SoRiku Week 2018, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Time may move on at a different pace for each world, but it does, indeed, move on. When evidence comes to light of villains trying to tamper with the happy ending of one world, Sora and Riku must travel to check on the others.SoRiku Week Day 4: Reconciliation/In their travels together





	Great Disney (Sequel) World Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who knows me knows that I have harbor a secret soft spot for campy Disney Sequels. The campier the better in my opinion. So when I saw this prompt, I really wanted to visit some of my favorite Disney sequels... and have some fun with Riku along the way.

Riku supposed he should have never quipped about Santa not being real almost ten years ago. But he had to say something; he couldn’t stand by and watch Sora get teased and bullied by the older school kids, nor could he keep getting in trouble for fighting Sora’s battles. Telling the brunet to just let everyone know he didn’t believe in Santa seemed the easiest to deal way to deal with the problem at the time.

 

He never expected to actually meet the jolly man in red. Nor his reindeer. Nor his wife. (Who was quite nice and offered cookies). 

 

“Thanks, Santa! Thanks, Jack!” Sora grinned and waved, “We’ll be sure to visit in a few months incase you need help with Halloween or Christmas!”

 

“Bye Sora!” Jack called back, waving. “Please bring your friends too!”

 

“Got it!” The brunet turned and walked over to wear Riku was waiting, nibbling on one last cooke from Mrs. Claus. “I told you he was real.”

 

“Yeah, yeah...” Riku rolled his eyes, then scratched one of the new ears at the top of his head. The spell Sora had cast to ‘maintain world order,’ seemed to have turned him into a werewolf stuck in a half transformed state. Though, in Christmas Town, instead of the ripped clothing he had worn in Halloweentown, he wore a warm but ugly red and green sweater. Riku thought he rather gave the impression of a dog stuck in an Christmas sweater. 

 

Sora giggled and reached up to scratch at Riku’s dog ears as well. “These are cute. I never expected the spell to do something like this.”

 

“You mean you weren’t controlling what the spell turned us into.”

 

The brunet shrugged. “It’s just a general disguise spell... I’m not sure how it works.”

 

Riku made a mental note to figure out specifically how the spell worked in case they ever had trouble undoing it. Sora never thought these things all the way through. “Yeah well... Now where to?”

 

“Well, Yen Sid wants us to check out a few more worlds as well, just in case.”

 

“Sounds good,” Riku used his keyblade to call on the Gummiship, eager to be rid of both dog ears and sweater. “How are Kairi and Aqua doing with the other worlds?”

 

“Well... There seems to be something odd going on in Wonderland... about the Queen of Hearts?” Sora shook his head, “But she says they got it covered. Nothing as different as what happened in Castle of Dreams.”

 

“Right...” Riku muttered, sighing with relief as the Gummiship automatically beamed them back to the cockpit. He ran a hand through his hair, glad that there was no permanent effects from the spell. 

 

This little “Worlds Tour” trip started after Aqua came back from visiting Cinderella. Apparently, the history of the world that Aqua remembered didn’t match up to what Cinderella had been talking about. Whereas Aqua remembered the duke coming to Madame Tremain’s house and having Cinderella try on the slipper, the princess mentioned that it was her sister who matched it at first, but Cinderella managed to meet the prince again and set things right. Yen Sid consulted with the Fairy Godmother who mentioned time travel spells and memory manipulations due to unauthorized wand usage. Hence, all keyblade masters and wielders in training were sent out across the worlds to make sure that no other villains got their hands on any similar magic, and ascertain that the new balance between light and dark was being kept. 

 

“It looks like Atlantica is next!” Sora exclaimed, checking his list. “I can’t wait to see Ariel again! Oh, and I can’t wait to see what you’ll look like!”

 

“Huh?” 

 

No matter how Riku badgered, Sora wouldn’t say anything else on the matter, just grin. Teal eyes tilted up the ceiling of the gummiship, wishing on whatever deity that created Kingdom Hearts to grant him the strength to deal with his occasionally frustrating boyfriend. 

 

\---

 

Riku really wished he had some warning about this. 

 

“Oh shit, sorry Riku!” Sora grabbed his hand and pulled it so it rested on the brunet’s suddenly bare chest. “Just... relax. You can breathe.”

 

“No way!” Riku spat out automatically, expecting nothing but bubbles to come out, but was surprised to hear his own voice. It wasn’t even distorted by the water around them. In a panic, he tried not to breathe in. Where was the surface? 

 

“Riku!” Sora reached out and placed one hand on his cheek, forcing teal eyes to meet ocean blue. “Stop holding your breath. You can breath, just... let your body do what it needs to.”

 

Riku shook his head, fighting it for a moment longer before his body forced him to take a breath. He expected a burning sensation as he inhaled seawater, but to his shock there was no such sensation. Blinking, he opened eyes he hadn’t realized he closed. Sora was smiling gently, running this thumb along his cheekbone. 

 

“There we go...” Sora mumbled, his face coming closer to kiss Riku’s cheek gently. “You’re okay. It’s a bit of a shock at first. I’m sorry, I should have given you some warning. I wasn’t thinking. I was mostly just wondering what kind of tail you’d get.”

 

“Tail?” Riku frowned, then looked down, nearly having another panic attack. Where his legs had been was a long tail, covered in colorful scales that shimmered in a rainbow of colors. At the end where his feet should have been, was a set of fins, the same silver color as his hair. 

 

“Oh... it’s so pretty Riku!” Sora ducked down to ran a hand down the scaled section. 

 

Riku tried to suppress a shiver. “What the...”

 

“I told you that Atlantica was a water world.”

 

“Yeah but...” Riku can’t say he was expecting this. He experimentally moved his...tail. It responded well, yet it felt like he had just slipped his legs a tight pair of pants with only one leg hole. “This is so weird.” 

 

“Yeah...” Sora gave a small life, swimming a circle around. Riku realized that Sora’s tale was more sleek, like that of a dolphin. “It was kinda weird for me at first too.” 

 

Riku tried to follow Sora’s circle, but found that swimming with a tail was nothing like swimming back home. He wanted to kick his legs, but found that the thought to do so would just result in flailing. 

 

“That’s some... interesting swimming.” 

 

Riku frowned at the new voice, but Sora seemed to brighten up. 

 

“Flounder!” 

 

Riku watched as his boyfriend swam over to a small yellow and blue fish. With a start, Riku realized that it had been the fish who talked. 

 

When did his life get to be this weird?

 

“How’s Ariel?” Sora asked after giving the fish a hug as best he could

 

The fish seemed to almost deflate a little. “Well... that’s kind of a long story...” He sighed and looked upward. 

 

Riku looked upward as well, finding a far away sunlight glinting through the water. The surface?

 

“Oh no... “ Sora fidgeted in the water, “Did Prince Eric--”

 

“No, no... they got married a few months after you were last here!” Flounder grinned, “She tried to send you a card but...”

 

“Yeah...” Sora shrugged, and Riku could sympathize. It wasn’t like they had an inter-world mailing system. 

 

“But...” Flounder sighed again, “It might be best if you see for yourself...” 

 

“What about King Triton?” Sora asked, as he grabbed Riku’s hand so the silver haired boy wouldn’t fall behind. 

 

“He’s away at a meeting with another kingdom,” Flounder explained as they all headed up towards the sunlight. 

 

When they broke the surface, Riku was almost afraid to take a breath. Fish couldn’t breathe out of water so... But then Sora elbowed him in the gut, mostly on accident, and forced Riku to breathe, which informed him immediately that he could, in fact, breathe outside the water as well. Good to know. 

 

“What the heck?!”

 

Riku glanced in the direction Sora was looking, finding a huge wall, at least fifteen feet high or so. 

 

“What--” Sora was at a loss for words, a rarity for the brunet, “Just---What?!” He glanced back at Flounder, “What?!” 

 

Flounder seemed to give a strangled laugh, “Yeah... it’s...complicated. Ariel had a daughter about a year ago. When she brought Melody out to meet the King... Ursula’s sister came and...” He trailed off with what Riku could only describe as a shrug, despite the fact that fish do not have shoulders to shrug. “Basically, Ariel and Eric built the wall to keep Melody safe from her.”

 

“But...” Sora trailed off. 

 

“You can’t just... disconnect her from half her heritage,” Riku murmured, then quieted when Sora and Flounder both glanced over. 

 

“Ariel’s protective...” Flounder said, “But...maybe you guys can talk some sense into her? At least a visit?” He gestured with a fin over to the shore. “There’s a pathway over there that leads to the castle. Ariel used to visit every once in a while but...” The fish trailed off with another fishy shrug, “She said you can do magic, right Sora? So you can...” 

 

“Yeah!” Sora summoned his keyblade and with another spell, Riku suddenly could feel both his legs again. 

 

He vowed to never take it for granted again. 

 

They swam to shore easily, and Riku was glad to realize that they were back in their normal clothes as well. Not that shirtless wasn’t a good look on either of them, but clothes tended to make visits go easier. 

 

They made their way to the castle gates. Hesitantly, Sora knocked. 

 

“If you have a delivery!” a voice called out, “You must go around to the back entrance.”

 

“Er... no delivery, we’re here to see Ar--er Princess Ariel?” Sora requested and rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

Riku looked in the direction of the voice’s source and found a thin man with a large mustache glaring down at them. Riku glared back. 

 

The man sniffed, “What possible message do you have to give the queen?”

 

“Queen?” Sora frowned in confusion. 

 

“It’s a private message,” Riku called up, not liking how the guard was staring at Sora in derision, “Please tell her that Sora and a guest are here to see her? She’ll want to meet with him.”

 

The guard huffed. “You’re hair is wet. And it hasn’t rained in days. Did you come from the ocean young man?”

 

Riku raised an eyebrow, wondering what the heck that had to do with anything. “Please, relay our request. Where we have been is part of the private message.”

 

With one final huff, the guard left, hopefully to actually tell Ariel about their presence, and not to run and grab his guard friends to run them off. 

 

Sora sighed and sat down on the bench. “This... seems wrong. Ariel wanted to be on land, but I didn’t thinks she would just cut the sea completely out of her life.”

 

“People can change when it concerns the safety of someone they care about,” Riku softly explained, reaching out to touch Sora’s hand gently. He smiled when the brunet shifted his hand so they could link their fingers lightly, just out of sight from the villagers milling about nearby. “I did...”

 

“But you changed back...” Sora mumbled. 

 

_ Not really... _ Riku thought privately, not really wanting to get into it in the middle of a world not their own. But he knew that though he had changed back physically, mentally he was still a little overprotective of the brunet. Instead he raised their joined hands and ducked his head, quickly giving Sora’s hand a quick kiss on their connected fingers. “Maybe you can help her see that keeping herself away from her home might not fix everything...”

 

“Yeah... maybe...” But Sora tried for a grin anyway, his mood brightening some. 

 

Evidently, the annoying guard did go announce Sora and Riku to Ariel, for they were soon ushered quickly through the gate by some kind of palace servant, a young woman who was much kinder than the guard. The boys followed her through numerous passageways and past many rooms before coming to a stop before an ornate door. Knocking once, the woman ducked her head in. “Sora and guest to see you, Your Majesty.”

 

“Please let them in.”

 

The woman curtseyed and opened the door wider, letting Sora and Riku duck into the room. 

 

“Your Majesty?” Sora grinned, his tone teasing, “They actually trust you with that kind of responsibility?”

 

“I can still swim circles around you, and don’t you forget it!” A woman with bright red hair grinned and stood up from her seat, walking over and quickly pinching Sora’s cheek before giving the brunet a hug. “I’ve missed you, Sora!” 

 

“I missed you too!” Sora grinned, hugging her back just as tightly. “Oh, this is Riku! He’s the one I was looking for! Riku, this is Ariel!”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Riku!” Ariel grinned, giving him a hug as well. Riku grimaced at the unexpected contact, but took it in stride, awkwardly patting the woman on the back. “Oh Sora... you haven’t met her yet!”

 

“Her?” Sora tilted his head in confusion, though Riku was pretty sure he knew who Ariel was talking about. 

 

Sure enough, the redhead bent over a bassinet nearby and picked up a squirming bundle. She adjusted the blankets around the baby and brought her over. “This is Melody...”

 

“Oh!” Sora’s eyes lit up, “Hi Melody! You’re so cute!” 

 

The baby squirmed a bit more and gurgled. Riku chose to believe that she was telling Sora that he was cute too. 

 

“Would you like to hold her?”

 

“Can I?!” Sora was eager to hold out his arms, accepting the baby with more ease than Riku expected. “Oh, you’re so cute and pretty, yes you are.” He held the baby with one arm and tickled under her chin with his other hand. The baby laughed and tried to grab at Sora’s fingers. 

 

Riku grinned at his boyfriend’s antics, finding the sight to be a cute one and wished he had his phone on him to take a picture. 

 

“So what brings you here, Sora?” Ariel wondered, offering them both a chair. The woman from earlier quietly entered the room, bringing a teapot and several cups, as well as a few snacks before leaving just as silently. 

 

Sora looked up from the baby, “Oh... It’s kind of complicated, but Riku and I are heading around to the different worlds to check up on them. There was a sort of issue on one world, and our Master wants us to check on the balance.” He glanced back down at Melody with a frown. “Flounder... kind of explained about the wall?”

 

Ariel’s face grew almost as red as her hair and she looked away. “Yeah... Morganna... Ursula’s sister... She threatened Melody. The only way we can keep her safe is to keep her on land. So...” She shrugged, “Eric explained to the guard that there had been an ocean based threat to attack, and the head of the palace guard suggested the wall. I’ve tried to visit but...”

 

“Out of sight, out of mind,” Riku finished for her. 

 

“My family is always in my heart, but...” She shrugged, “It’s been more and more difficult to find time to get away. Ever since Eric’s father died he’s become King and I...”

 

“Queen...” Sora finished, nodding in understanding, “I’m sorry for Eric’s loss...”

 

“Thank you, Sora,” Ariel grinned, stepping forward to run a hand through Melody’s downy hair. “I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to her.”

 

“Is there any way you can take the fight to Morganna?” Riku asked, glancing out the window to the seawall.

 

Ariel shook her head, “Daddy’s tried, but there’s been no sign of her. We don’t know where she is or what she’s planning.”

 

“But she could still hurt Melody even with the wall,” Sora pointed out, “Ursula was able to--”

 

“I know,” Ariel said softly, “The guard has been pretty vigilant about keeping strangers out. It took my personal maid overhearing one of the guards gossiping for me to realize that you were waiting out front.”

 

Sora sighed, shaking his arms lightly when Melody started to fuss, evidently agitated by her mother’s conflicted emotions. “You can’t let this palace become a prison.”

 

“I know, Sora!” Ariel’s voice rose a few decibels before she seemed to collapse on the couch nearby. “I know... Maybe Daddy was right... Maybe our worlds weren’t meant to connect if this is what happens...” 

 

“We can find her,” Riku interjected, not liking the downtrodden look on both of their faces. “We can find Morgonna and at least--” Riku wasn’t sure what exactly. Unlike Ursula, this Morganna hasn’t left her world to meddle in others. If Riku and Sora confronted her, it’d be direct interference. 

 

Ariel seemed to understand the conflict. “No... We’ll figure this out on our own...” She held out her arms and Sora quickly deposited a now sleeping Melody back into them. “Until then though... I suppose that if you have more business here, it might be best if you dealt with Daddy. Eric’s still in the dark about other worlds.” She looked conflicted about that as well. Riku hoped that one day she’d be able to be completely free of both her secrets that she was keeping from her family. 

 

“Okay...” Sora sighed, stroking the back of one finger down Melody’s cheek. “Can... Can we still come visit though? On non official visits?” 

 

After a moment of hesitation, Ariel nodded. “Okay... but next time, you might want to wait a minute to let your hair dry so the guards don’t find you so suspicious.”

 

“Okay, it’s a deal. And let us know if Morganna shoes her face here again. We’ll be keeping an eye out for her in other worlds too.”

 

“Alright!” She grinned, waving. “And, Sora?” 

 

Both Riku and the brunet turned around from where they had been exiting. 

 

“Just because Melody may not know of the sea, I won't hesitate to tell her of your adventures in other worlds They might be presented as fantasy to her, at least until she’s older, but I always want to give her good role models to believe in.”

 

Sora laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Okay, but only if you tell her your story when you’re ready. You’re a good role model too, and she deserves to know what an awesome person her mom is!” 

 

Ariel’s cheeks darkened again and she nodded. “It’s a promise.”

 

Sora grinned and took Riku’s hand. “So... next stop?”

 

“Next stop,” Riku agreed. “Except... can we not go back to the ocean?” Swimming with a tail would take more time to get used to...

 

Sora laughed, but agreed, saying that he’d return Riku first, then tell Flounder what happened at the palace. 

 

Riku barely restrained a sigh of relief, glad he wouldn’t have to say goodbye to his two feet for a while. 

 

\--

 

Riku somewhat hated his life. Apparently the universe decided that if Riku liked having two feet, he would  _ love _ having four. He shook his head, coughing dirt out of his mouth from yet another face plant into the ground. 

 

“There’s definitely a rhythm to it,” Sora agreed, already a few steps ahead of him, walking around on four paws like it was nothing. 

 

Riku let out a sigh, and stood up again.  _ Let’s see, right front paw, left back paw? _ He huffed and started walking towards Sora. 

 

Sora offered what had to be a grin when Riku made it, ducking his head to nuzzle gently under the silver fur of his chin. 

 

“I still don’t get how your hair is still spiky even as a lion.” Riku still nuzzled the spikes anway, unable to resist. “And did it... grow longer?”

 

“Heh, yeah I guess so...” Sora ran a paw over his mane, ruffling it a bit. “I guess I’m a bit older than I was the last time I was here. You have a bit of a mane yourself.”

 

“Huh...” Riku tried to get a look, but only managed to walk in circle, taking in the sight of his tail that ended in a bush of silver fur, similar to his natural hair color. The fur color for most of his body was a pale tan, a stark contrast to Sora’s darker fur. 

 

“C’mon! You’ll really like running!” Sora head butted him gently to get his attention, then darted off. 

 

Riku frowned and tried to focus on the motions Sora’s paws made. 

 

How the heck would he replicate that?!

 

After many (epic fail) attempts, he finally succeeded in running. And he grudgingly admit to Sora that he did, indeed, like it. They raced across the hot desert area, dodging around rocks and gravel, laughing the whole time. 

 

Suddenly, Sora came to a halt, sending up a dust cloud. Riku frowned (at least... he felt that it was a frown), and turned to look. 

 

Ahead of them was a valley of lush green grass, tall trees, and a few pockets of fresh water. 

 

“Wow...” Sora gasped. 

 

“What is it?” Riku asked, confused at the reaction. 

 

“Last time I was here, this was all pretty empty...” Sora said, his voice still in awe, “But now...”

 

Riku looked back again, trying to picture the terrain more brown and empty. It was difficult, especially with all the animals roaming around. “I suppose this would be a good thing though...”

 

“Definitely,” Sora hopped up and startled walking again, “C’mon!” He began charging for a large rock formation in the distance. 

 

When they were about halfway across the valley, Riku suddenly heard a loud growling sound and he stopped dead in his tracks.  _ Thunder? _

 

Suddenly there was a rustle from the grass nearby. Following instincts that he didn't even know he had, Riku stepped in front of Sora, who had stopped to see what Riku was looking at. 

 

A large lion leapt from the grass barreling straight for the two of them, teeth bared. Riku growled back, pushing at Sora with his body till the brunet was fully behind him. He distantly wondered how he would control his keyblade in this state, but then realized that he wouldn’t need it for this fight. He had claws. He could defend Sora himself. 

 

The larger lion stopped just a few feet away, his growling growing louder. The sudden lion side of Riku responded, baring his teeth as well, feeling parts of his body rise in warning. Distractedly, the silver haired lion felt something push at his body, a voice in his ear, but he only had eyes for their attacker. 

 

Then he found himself face first in the dirt again, and the “ _ protect defend attack _ ” part of his brain quieted to a dulled roar. 

 

“Stop that, you jerk!” Sora shouted, both of his paws digging into Riku’s back, keeping him in the dirt. “Simba’s our friend. You don’t growl at friends.” 

 

Riku grumbled, trying to stand back up, but found that Sora, though smaller, was in better control of his lion form, and managed to keep him pinned. Finally, he gave up, settling the rest of his body to the ground in a sign of submission. After a moment, he felt Sora let up, and instead a fuzzy brown head nuzzled into his neck, a rumbling purr echoing through him till he felt himself respond. “Sorry...” He nuzzled back quickly, then turned to look at the lion who had been attacking, finding him to be looking equally as ashamed. 

 

“I’m sorry too,” the lion bowed a little. “We’ve been having problems with a rival pride attacking our herds. I thought you two were outsiders.” 

 

“Well... at least you recognized me faster this time...” Sora huffed, then let out a grin, smile widening when the lion headbutted him gently. 

 

“You didn’t make it easy. You’ve grown... now you almost look like a proper lion.” 

 

“Hehe,” Sora chuckled, then prodded at Riku till the lighter furred lion stood. “This is Riku. I was looking for him on my last journey.”

 

“And you found him!” The lion returned Sora’s smile, and bowed politely to Riku. “Welcome to the Pride Lands, Riku.”

 

Riku bowed back, “Thank you. Sora’s told me about this place... but he didn’t mention the that the instincts came with the lion body..”

 

“Guess I never felt anything like that...” Sora huffed pushing at Riku gently with his body, almost like a hug. He then motioned back to the other lion, “Simba’s the King of the Pride Lands... So it’s probably for the best you didn’t attack...”

 

“Agreed...” Riku muttered, running a paw through his mane. He couldn’t believe those instincts go the better of him. It was like every emotion he felt during the year Sora had been asleep cranked up to eleven. Luckily Sora always seemed to be there to snap him out of it. 

 

“What brings you to Pride Rock, Sora?”

 

“Just... checking up,” Sora looked around. “This place sure looks different than the last time I was here.”

 

“Well...” Simba began motioning for them to follow him to the rock formation. “With Scar gone, the hyenas were banished as well. Without the hyenas, balance was restored to the Pride Lands and the animals returned. With them the land grew back as well.”

 

“That’s great!” Sora grinned, running to walk closer to the older lion, “And Nala?”

 

“She’s away right now on a hunting trip.” Simba hopped up a few rocks to a wide ledge, Sora following along. Riku did as well, maybe not as gracefully, but he made up for it with raw strength. 

 

“Oh...” Sora nodded, “and... you were expecting a baby the last time I was here.”

 

“Yep!” Simba seemed to glow with pride. “Though...lately...” he trailed off as they had gotten closer to top of the rock formation, near an entrance to some kind of den. 

 

“Look,” a voice was saying, “I don’t make the rules, I just follow them. And if Simba says you can’t leave the den, then we have to listen to him.”

 

“But just a quick look,” a young female voice whine back, “I heard growling. Daddy might be in trouble!” 

 

“I’m just fine Kiara,” Simba said, stepping closer to the cave. 

 

A bird quickly flew out, settling near Simba’s paw, followed by a young lion cub who bounded up to Simba and quickly nuzzled his leg. “Daddy!”

 

Simba leaned down and nuzzled his daughter back, purring loudly. “Were you good for Timon and Pumbaa?”

 

“Oh she was fine!” A small animal popped out of the den, followed by a larger pig creature. Riku blinked down at the smaller of the two animals. Some kind of rat?

 

“Just fine...” The pig agreed. “We managed to catch her the second time she tried to escape.”

 

“Which in no way indicates there was a first time in which she succeeded!” the smaller of the two animals was quick to cover up the apparent blunder. 

 

Simble sharply glanced down at his daughter, who offered a shy grin that Riku almost had to laugh at, reminding him of the smiles he and Sora would give their own parents to try and get out of trouble. 

 

Simba glared for a moment longer before letting out a sigh. “Well... you’re safe now.”

 

“I was safe out there too.” Kiara grumbled, but let herself be led back into the den, glancing curiously over to Sora and Riku. “Daddy... who are--”

 

“This is my friend, Sora,” Simba said motioning over to the darker furred lion who raised a paw in a wave. “And his... mate. Riku.” 

 

Riku felt himself blush at the word mate, even though he was sure that his fur didn’t show it. He didn’t think they had been that obvious, and had tried to keep overt affection to a minimum when visiting other words in respect to other cultures and customs. 

 

“I think it was when you tried to protect me.” Sora murmured softly, evidently picking up on Riku’s apprehension. “You were kind of giving off ‘Mine’ vibes.” 

 

Riku groaned quietly and ducked his head. “Sorry...”

 

“It’s okay...” Sora ducked his own head as well, pressing his face closer to Riku. “I forgive you.” 

 

“Why do you guys look so different?” Kiara asked, walking up to Sora to paw at his fur. “Did you come from the outside?”

 

Riku felt another shock run through him at the words, so similar to his own many years ago. “What... makes you say that?”

 

“We’re not from around here, if that’s what you mean...” Sora answered, stepping one paw heavily on Riku’s to distract him from saying anything else. 

 

“Uh huh... did you come from the outsider pride? Do you know Kov--”

 

“That’s enough Kiara.” Simba’s voice was stern, and he ushered his daughter away. “Don’t bother our guests.”

 

“But I was just asking...”

 

“I know. They’re not from the outsider bride, but further away. And they must be tired from their journey, so we’ll let them rest for now. Do you want to go to the watering hole with Timon and Pumbaa?”

 

Riku could hear Kaira’s deep sigh, even as her father led her away. “There’s nothing fun at the watering hole...” but she left anyway, trotting behind the pig and rat like animal as Simba came back inside, escaping the heated air outside the den. After a quick word with Simba, the bird flew off as well. 

 

“She’s...headstrong...” Simba muttered, staring at his daughter’s form as it grew smaller in the distance. 

 

“So she’s like her dad then?” Sora teased, laughing when Simba playfully ruffled his mane with a paw. 

 

“So, why are you guys here? Is everything okay?”

 

Sora nodded, “There was an incident in another world, so we were all sent out to check on the other worlds. Everything seems alright so far here.”

 

“It’s been peaceful,” Simba explained, “Just a few minor disputes with another pride, but nothing we can’t handle.”

 

“Got it!” 

 

“Simba!” The pig like creature came running back into the den. “Outsiders at the watering hole!”

 

The other animal and the smaller lion came running back as well, though the lion was a little more reluctant. 

 

“Daddy, they had Kovu with them and--”

 

“Stay here Kiara!” Simba turned back to Sora and Riku, “Please, can you watch over her?”

 

“Uh... sure?” Sora nodded, summoning his keyblade which he held in his mouth, going to the entrance of the den to stand watch. 

 

Simba and his friends ran back out of the den, leaving Riku with the lion cub, who let out a deep sigh and then laid down near a wall. Riku frowned, walking over to her. “What’s wrong?”

 

Kiara stared up at him for a moment before letting out another sigh. “Kovu’s my friend... but Daddy won’t let me see him because he’s from another pride that Daddy doesn’t like for some reason...” 

 

“Well...” Sora came back, dropping his keyblade when it became apparent the fighting would be elsewhere. “I’m sure your Dad has a good reason. Simba’s a good guy, and he’s helped me out a lot...”

 

“I know...” Kiara turned her back to them, “But still... I miss my friend...” 

 

Riku shared a glance with Sora who offered a smile. Then the brunet laid on the ground with the cub, nuzzling her in comfort. “You’ll see him again.”

 

Kiara huffed, and Riku realized that the little lioness was crying. “But... what if when I do, I won’t recognize him?”

 

Riku let out a small huff of his own and laid down next to Sora. “He’s in your heart, right?”

 

“Huh?” Kiara turned around, confused. 

 

“Your friend... you’ll keep him safe in your heart right?” Riku grinned, “When you see him again, even if you’ve both changed, your heart will recognize him.” He huffed out a laugh and butted heads lightly with Sora. “There was one point where I changed a lot, but Sora still recognized me.”

 

“Yeah!” Sora grinned nuzzling him back. 

 

Kiara looked a little comforted by the idea. 

 

By the time Simba and his friends made it back, Kiara had engaged Sora and Riku into some sort of tag game, which had the added bonus of getting Riku more comfortable in his lion form. 

 

After conferring with Simba for a moment, Sora agreed that the world may have its own problems to sort out, but nothing that needed outside help. Sora and Riku bowed out, heading back to a safe place to return to their gummiship. 

 

“You know... it’s kind of funny...”

 

Riku glanced over at his friend, “What is?”

 

“When I first landed in this world, the lionesses of the pride lands didn’t know Simba was alive and their King wasn’t... a nice guy.” Sora hesitated for a moment to pull out his keyblade, performing the charm to land them safely back in the gummiship, back in their human form. “So then Nala thought that maybe if I deposed of Scar, I could be the next king.”

 

“You as King?” Riku laughed at the thought, ruffling Sora’s hair. “That’d be a disaster.”

 

“I’d would have refused, of course!” Sora grinned. “But you think I wouldn’t be a good King?”

 

Riku thought about it for a moment. “No... you’d be a good king. Eventually...” Sora could be a bit rash and overconfident, but that would level out with age... 

 

“Besides, I’d have you to help, right?” Sora grinned, leaning over to brush his lips against Riku’s cheek. Riku grabbed his shirt before he could go to far and shifted so he could kiss the brunet properly.

 

Sora had a moment when they broke away where the brunet seemed to be unable to speak, then he let out agrin that filled the Gummiship’s fuel tanks to full. “Well, what do you say? Will you be the Nala to my Simba? The Eric to my Ariel? The--” 

 

Riku kissed him again, just to quiet him. Pulling away, he ruffled Sora’s hair fondly. “Stop being ridiculous.” 

  
  


Sora just laughed, turning to sit in the captain’s chair and set their course for the next world 

 

Thankfully (to Riku), there were no other worlds with unusual transformations. They made a quick stop at Land of Dragons were Sora mentioned that Mulan, Shang, and Mushu seemed a little... off... but happy. They then stopped over in Beast’s Castle on their way back to the Tower, finding the inhabitants in the midst of a Christmas celebration. Sora dragged Riku into a dance, despite neither of them being very good at it. 

 

They huffed in laughter as they made their way back to the gummiship, shaking the snow out of their hair, and then Sora finally set a course for home. 

 

“Hey Sora?”

 

Sora turned, putting the ship on Auto-Pilot, then walked over to sit on the edge of Riku’s chair. “Yeah?” 

 

Riku grinned, pulling Sora so the brunet landed in his lap, then held him close. “What you were saying before? About... helping you if you became King?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Sora laughed, “So, what about it? You gonna be the Belle to my Beast? The prince charming to my Cinderella? The--” He cut off with a laugh as Riku tickled his side. 

 

“I’m going to be the Riku to your Sora...” Riku stated, looking Sora in the eyes, hoping he got it. 

 

Ocean blue eyes were confused for a moment, before Sora broke out into a smile. Threading his fingers through Riku’s hair, he leaned in, his lips pressing against the other’s. The silver haired boy let out a sigh through his nose, then pressed a hand to the back of Sora’s neck, tilting the brunet spikes till the angle was perfect and Sora’s mouth opened in a gasp. Riku took the opportunity to enter, running his tongue over Sora’s till the brunet pressed back, fighting for dominance in the kiss. 

 

Finally, .Sora pulled back for air, leaning his forehead against his boyfriends. “Riku...” he panted, pulling away just enough to kiss the silver haired boy’s jawline before laying his head on Riku’s shoulder instead. “We’ll... we can make our own happy ending. Yeah?”

 

“Of course...” Riku ran a hand down Sora’s back, always feeling the most at home when Sora was in his arms. “We don’t need to copy anyone else’s.”

 

“Sounds good...” Sora huffed and shifted so he was leaning back in Riku’s arms instead, watching the distant stars as they passed outside the window. “I’m still gonna drag you around to every world I visited though. I have a lot more people to show you off to.”

 

Riku chuckled, squeezing Sora close. “Okay. It’s a deal... just... warn me if there’s gonna be a major change in my appearance.”

 

“Deal...” Sora agreed. 

 

Eventually, they would have to get up so Sora could pilot the ship home. But for now, they cuddled into each other’s embrace, content to watch the hearts of distant worlds outside the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D It's a little disjointed and I couldn't get to all the Disney Sequels without dragging it out, but this was fun to write. Even if no one else enjoys it, I love the idea of Sora visiting all of his friends who now have kids. Sora would be so happy. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
